Blood and ash and fire
by coolcat12345
Summary: They call him a demon, creature of blood and despair. They say that he crawled out of Hell to end world. That death clings to him, stalks his every step like fervent lover. They are right on last one (though Death would argue about being called fervent). So when her laws are meddled with, to who should she go but her dear, murderous shaman for help? And if his family joins them...
1. First meeting

Well, here is first chapter, this one too revamped. I have clearer idea for story, and it will be much more coherent. This one is more of prologue. next few chapters will be set in Heian period, and then we pick up in modern times. Please enjoy, read and review!

* * *

Once, once there was nothing. Neither light nor dark existed yet in void inhabited by being known as the Great Spirit.

Where did they come from? Some forgotten fallen world, some said. Others claimed that they were mass of pure energy, which separated and filled the void. Third yet claimed that Great Spirit _were _void itself. I however, can safely say that all these claims are true and false at same time.

Great Spirit simply _is_. They were and will be, a perfect being that is like circle, without beginning or end. From them we came, and to them we shall return when ( if) they decide to annul the world. Even I.

Oh? Why wonder? Why shocked faces? I assumed it to be logical. After all, if only Great Spirit existed, they must be source of existence, don't you think so? And, if they can create, they can unmake. Rather simple.

But then, my perspective may be reason. I was there when Great Spirit willed us into being. Why-who could say? Perhaps it was loneliness, or boredom. Those are some of things I would hesitate to call younger than me. I apologize for digression, and ask that you forgive me for what comes next. I never had ability to charm with words ( _for mine is to destroy and decay, not create anything, lest of all beauty_) , and my birth would be hard to describe even to greatest writers.

Great Spirit commanded and so it was. We, the first of first were born. The universe. Nature Godaiseirei. Space which we all inhabit became a spot and then room and in the end what it is today. Time rushed and pulled us all. Fate, will of our Creator incarnate set down laws for us to obey. Darkness covered space and coated it all in black. Fire roared, burned and pushed away the Darkness. Cold fled from flame and stars, joining Dark in deep vacuums of Space. Wind and Rain scattered over world, while steady Earth formed itself into planets and meteors and thousand others shapes.

Earth and Rain formed bodies of mortal creatures, Lighting and Wind provided them with fuel, and Fire filled bodies, preparing them for final gift of Great Spirits. Life. Moment it was born, it was shattered and scattered, filling so many bodies, so many beings. It would remain with them, even after they came to me, and their souls were ready to return to Great Spirits. Later, that life would be given to gods and demons, pure souls that never wore flesh, creatures of us , nature, and creatures of mind, of thought and concept and emotion.

Life is everywhere. And where there is Life there is me. For I am what it seeks, it's final destination. It's end, punishment and reward. By me it is defined, made worthy, because of me it exists, as do I for it. Mine is to destroy, to tear apart as Fate and your choices dictate, to return souls to our Creator.

I am that which dwells everywhere and nowhere. I'm less than second, yet first nightmare. In all of my siblings exist-their whims bind me, as my purpose binds them. I'm final, greatest weapon, last enemy to be faced. I'm heart that stopped beating, severed nerve, broken floor. I'm earthquake, tornado, inferno, tsunami, thunder. I fly with arrows and ride on bullets. I'm carried by swords and plagues, following famine and conquest, war and pestilence. To all, human and star, microbe and king, plant and beast, rich and poor, noble and wicked I come.

You can call me a demon, goddess, the pale rider. I don't care.

I am death, and only that matters.

* * *

Fire is hungry and greedy thing. It latches on anything and everything and doesn't stop until there is nothing left to consume or until you snuff it out. So greedy and persistent, sibling fire. So much work it brings it. It can only hope that fire won't spread over forest-that would truly be too much work.

It doesn't know why woman and child remain here, as fire slowly overtakes their home. Why there is crowd shouting and cheering outside. Don't they see outcome? Don't they know what will happen? So confusing, those humans. Spend entire life avoiding it and when it is near, they seem to relish in it.

Child is screaming. It seems that he isn't as dimwitted as others . Maybe it will save itself this time.

'' Go Asaha! Go!'' Woman screams and falls on floor, wriggling like worm as flames latch on her long hair, it's shine enough to rival the glory of Sun itself. She coughs, desperate, growling, as dark ash and smoke fill her lungs. It is only now that death sees that woman is bound with thick ropes, thicker than her arms.

Murders. Death hates them- meaningless additions to her workload.

'' But mama!'' Child screams and steps forward, towards woman and fire and it. But woman turns and rises her head. Scorching flames are reflected in woman's eyes, which are cold and golden like coins which all too often lead humans to it . Her pale, sweating face contorts as smoke curls around her and fire spreads over her clothes, and yet she finds strength to snarl, saliva running down and mixing with tears and sweat.

'' Just run! Run and never come back! '' As child's eyes widen and tears run down, woman's face softens and she continues talking, her voice soft and quiet.

'' Don't worry about me. I will be all right. Just... just go.'' For a moment child looks at mother, and then beyond, stares into air, as if he can see something invisible and for some reason, death feels as if somebody is poking at it's vey soul. And then it passes, and child runs over to other end of hut, as flame follows it, spreading over wood and straw, like dog following master.

Woman is burning completely now, her lungs almost entirely emptied of air. Cheering outside continues and laughter rises, but she keeps her composure, even as flames move on her body. She looks strangely beautiful, for moment resembling that which is harming her, a fiery spirit, goddess of crimson and gold.

And woman screams, high, horrible wail that can be heard for miles. Laughter stops and even death is wary, for that cold, booming wail is something old and primal, something animalistic and not quite human, almost demonic. It is filled with sorrow and pain, with anger and hatred, with guilt and envy.

But not fear. Not a trunk of it.

It rises and rises, despite fire, despite her melting flesh, despite dark curtain that envelops and suffocates her. And then it is cut off, and night is made quiet again as death strikes and enters woman ( people outside do not laugh, and even death is thankful for silence).

Woman's soul rises, calm and shining. Sorrow and rage linger for moment in those gold, strong eyes, and then she rises into the night sky, grand and glorious like star. She has joined the Great Spirits immediately upon her death. It has been too long since something like that happened, and death feel grateful. Human souls are always so angry, so entitled, so loud ( and honestly, it would rather not have this woman shouting at her).

For moment it wonders about child, child of this strong human being, child with strange sight, then forgets about it.

Most likely, it will see it soon. Maybe murderers will catch it, maybe it will fall and break neck, maybe it will drown. Maybe it will freeze or starve, maybe it will be torn apart by wild beasts. One more victim, one more task for it.

* * *

'' The winner is team Star!''

No cheering, no laughter as flames consume bodies and souls. Only shocked faces , tears and rage upon some. And of course screams and terror and despair and million monster and demon and murderer and images from eyes not his clawing their way inside his mind as he smiles.

Hao looks as Spirit of Fire feasts and grows stronger, looks as life flees his opponents. Poor and foolish, so many of them. He savors moment, drinks audience's fear and disbelief. Maybe some will realize now what awaits them, and join him.

Or not. It doesn't matter. He doesn't need them, they can't harm him and Spirit of Fire is always so hungry. Success however you look at it.

From corner of his eye, he catches a sign from her. She remains second longer then previous time. Second longer than she remained anywhere after fulfilling her duty, after accepting living in her embrace.

Subtle shift, nod, low eyes. His smile rises bit. Not many notice, but Patch and his brother and his annoying friends do, as do X-Laws.

'' Opacho, Luchist,'' he says, too quiet for Patch's cameras to record and broadcast, '' I think we will have guest soon.'' They do not ask questions, though they want to, but follow him out of arena. Smart and loyal as always.

Spirit of Fire sighs and grumbles. He is most loyal of them all, and smartest, but his patience for certain things is rather thin.

'' Don't worry. We won't bicker.'' His heart feels Spirit of Fire's skepticism , which is like thousand paper cuts, subtle but painful and giant.

'' Well, not too much.'' Grudging acceptance, Spirit of Fire's most common feeling. Hao laughs.

Everything is bound to get so much more interesting.


	2. Weapon of child

Here is second chapter. Didn't expect it to be up so soon, but school finishes in two days so I have plenty of time! Then winter break.. This chapter is mostly based on Mappa Douji and Zero chapters. After that, third chapter will depict Hao working as omnyoji, fourth will be near end of his first life and Shaman Fight, and fifth is back to modern times. Next chapters will also mainly be his POV.

I hope you like it. Please review!

* * *

Those were busy times. Then again, death was always busy on Earth, since moment animals started to evolve ( microbes were enough, spirits were enough, even plants were too much, death grumbled but then again nobody ever listened to it). And then humans came.

Death could work with natural disasters- after all, they were it's siblings, and like it, they too had role to perform. Death could work with famine, with pestilence (through grudgingly) and even with hunt.

But conquest? War? Murders? It could work with them, of course .Death could work with anything. Literally. Feathers, paintings, saliva, sleeping ducks. Name something and death could provide you with at least thousand hundred fifty three ways that thing has been used to send somebody to it. But it didn't have to like it.

Those things were always so messy, so fast, so horrible. It was useless and unnecessary- in the end, everybody came to it. Way didn't matter, all died same way. Neither did time- few nanoseconds didn't matter. But humans insisted on fighting, on killing their enemies as soon as possible ( with exception of those who preferred to torture them for bit first which was just as annoying- either you sent somebody to it or you didn't, no need to skirt the line), on adding more tasks on it's workload. As if it wasn't already overworked.

Currently, death was ( among too many other things) following one of those humans it hated. Fat man, with grey hair and wrinkled skin, who would surely soon join it. Man always wore detailed, rich fabrics, which meant that he had a lot of those small coins humans prized so much. Small cadre always followed him, armed and bowed. He was well-respected, and death was what brought him such respect.

Death remembered when man's hair was black and skin smooth. Remembered how he went around, sending people to it by so many means. Fire and stone and water and sword and sometimes even live burial. Skilled murderer, doubly so for never was it his hand that cut somebody's life short.

Not that it mattered much, for he didn't hide that his orders were followed by armed men that trailed behind him. And yet, there was always crowd, always audience to see his work. And they cheered and laughed and cried tears of joy as man performed his murders.

Well, if there was one thing you could say about humans with absolute certainty ( or any sentient life for that matter), it was that they were never predictable ( except for the end, of course).

River. Forest. Dirty child. Rushing men, bare weapons. Chuckling murderer. Worried demon.

Child raises shattered, broken katana. Demon flies and merges with stump of weapon and a new one emerges, a giant kanabo, black as night, with knobs like silver stars. They mix, essences of spirit and human till they almost become one. And so it begins.

They attack with swords and spears, and child jumps, almost flying. He ducks and avoids blades, dances without care between them, as if he has read the script of fate. So it goes on, terrified men striking and child avoiding. He seems to know their every move, as if he can see inside of their mind ( and maybe he can- death has seen far stranger things).

Men stand back as child stops and their master gives them new orders. They fear this child, child they would have murdered only second ago, and death know why. It has seen what it sees in this child so many times, mostly in animals but sometimes in humans too.

Starved and cold, homeless and broken, when pushed to edge, when they are so close to it, all living things either break and accept their fate... or with last few drops of strength, fight and snarl and cling at fleeting life, ready to do anything to escape it. Sometimes they succeed. Sometimes they fail.

That is what death sees in this child, this child whose bones protrude through bruised, filthy and scarred skin, child whose hair is long and matted and whose clothes are wet and torn. Child whose face is blank and eyes wide and shattered, expression not quite human, almost demonic. It may be enough to save him, or it may not.

Child and man shout at each other, and child shatters rock with his weapon and demon is begging as man is praying and throwing knives and child runs and it all makes perfect sense.

Weapon is raised. Man is kneeling. Demon is panicking. And child, child stands there, cold rage bursting under his skin like thousand mountain rivers. And death can feel demon's presence fading, as his power flows into child's soul and becomes part of it.

And then, there is a crack only death can hear, as child's soul widens and stretches, hungry and hollow, and feasts upon demon, making it part of him.

Humans shouldn't be capable of that. At least not this spiritually weak, this young, this alive. Only demons and gods should be able to consume souls. And it unmistakable what happens, for death feel's demon's soul go silent as it is absorbed by child, as weapon descends upon man and death flies with it.

Head breaks. Oversoul dissolves. Death accepts fat man like it accepted his victims, watches as his fear and sins chain him and drag him to Great Spirits, to bleak chambers of Hell. Watches child, whose soul is almost finished with meal.

His eyes are wide and shocked, tears mixing with blood that covers him. Something blinks in depths of his eyes and death feels his gaze, picking and pricking it's soul. It fades away, it's duty here done for now.

It doesn't think about child, forgets immediately as it focuses on other lives, other cases. But it knows that it will see him again.

No matter how strong they are, no matter how hard they cling to life, in the end, they all come to it.

* * *

Celebration. Rich celebration, in fact. How beautiful.

Death is not welcome on this kind of party ( though honestly, rare are those who welcome it). But it has been to enough that it can guess what will happen.

Assassination. Somebody important and rich will get killed and there will be investigation and execution, blood feud, possibly war... Too much work, too much work.

Death waits as parade marches, as oni gather. With so many spiritually attuned humans gathered, it can only be ceremony meant to banish demons. All is going smoothly, and death almost prays that assassin finally makes move.

And finally it begins, though not as death expected. Hordes of chimimories appear, ghosts of things of mountains joined together, birds and insects and small animals that have forgotten their life, their form. They rush madly, intent to tear everybody to pieces ( humans will talk about mad, bloodthirsty demons, but death sees signs of spells, feels madness. This is assassination, just with tortured spirits instead of knives and poisons).

Young boy steps forward, ofudas in hands, confidence in every fiber of his being, lust for glory shining in eyes. He shouts and smiles and death guesses it found it's summoner.

Man with mustache and long black hat steps forward, sword in hand, and suddenly death find itself traveling with sword, through boy's stomach. Death worms it's way, nestles inside boy's pierced organs, ready to take him... and he doesn't go.

Death feels furyoku pour in, robbing it of it's charge, keeping him suspended between it and life. Second later spell forms, and hundreds of chimimories jump and enter boy's body, mind and soul.

Death can only silently scream as spirits fuse into one being, as giant demon is born from blood and betrayal. Despair given form, it arises- gigantic, humanoid skeleton wreathed in white flames. It is tall, taller than houses, than mountains. It roars and marches through city, and death becomes it's instrument as demon throws rubble and fire and tears humans apart with it's claws and takes more and more souls. Humans run screaming, run over each other, kill each other.

Demon steps on a man and death flows down, takes him and recognizes man as one who caused this whole Mess. In second his soul is dragged away to Hell.

If death had mouth, it would smirk, smile curved as scythe and cold as frozen steel. At least there will be some justice. Some would think that it would be satisfied- after all, hasn't life of boy who became demon been more than paid with lives of so many humans? Fools.

What satisfaction should it find in more work, more trouble? If this demon was put down, and his creator cursed for whole eternity, then price of breaking it's laws would be paid. But this way, it won't ever be enough. Life of every single human on Earth won't be enough.

Demon strikes and pierces human and it seems as if this will go on forever. Soul travels up, ready to be consumed by demon... But death doesn't take this person's life.

Another soul comes, and another and another, and death feels rage and fear and envy and loneliness and thousand other emotions and hears wicked thoughts and lusts after so many things and realizes. These are no ghosts but oni, demons formed from humanity's darkness.

And then it felt gaze, gaze that pierced it's soul. And at end of claws was young boy, impaled on demon's claws, his robes white as his pale skin and red as his leaking blood, face twisted with perverted, mad joy, grin wide, eyes open and staring, laugh like thunderstorm, blood and fire all over him.

Oni poured out of wound at his torso and were consumed by greater demon. Yet no matter how much it ate, they kept coming and coming. For each oni demon absorbed, ten came to replace it, And it could no longer contain them.

Demon was torn apart, whips of flame and shards of bone flying in all directions as scarlet and black power poured from it. And in center, only thing left was smiling, falling, dying boy with birthmark covering his whole face.

Death claimed him as he was falling. As his soul faded, ready to rejoin Great Spirits, death left, followed by pricking eyes.

* * *

Possessed man was dying. Fever and starvation and vengeful ghost did their work well, and it was only question of moment when this man would be freed of pain and sorrow by accepting it.

Door creaked. Nothing strange, family, or more of those exorcists, both attempting impossible. Fever and hunger and ghost were too strong. Death couldn't be banished by prayer or love, and ghost defied spells and rituals. Nobody could help.

And then death felt pricking eyes. And knew surprise was imminent.

There he stood, already grown and graceful, hair clean and long, robes rich and white. But still rather thin, still looking at world with caution of beaten, hungry animal.

He sat down and looked into empty air. Pricking grew stronger, as if he was attempting to stab it. And then he spoke. Not to man, not to ghost but to it.

'' Hello. I think we already met few times. Would you be willing to reveal yourself? We could talk.''

Silence. men cried to death sometimes, begging for mercy, for another chance, for exception. But they never wanted to talk.

'' You don't have to if you don't want to. I will introduce myself first. I'm Asakura Hao.''

Hao felt it moment he entered room. Cold as chilly autumn morning, dark shadow that stunk of sweet rotting flowers and cakes, that hummed low, quiet, slow rasping sound, that tasted of soft, too old meat filled with worms.

he sometimes felt it, always when somebody was about to die, and knew it felt him. In those short moments when he witnessed death, he would feel slight touch, like fresh frost and breathe in strands of dirty smoke. And then it would be gone.

But now, now it appeared that there was still some time left. He could save the poor man and talk to this mysterious being. two birds with one stone.

'' Hello.''

* * *

Read enjoy and review!


	3. Words of shadow and frost

So, here is third chapter. I changed little plan, so that here are only four small scenes showing Death and Hao's relationship through years, before Hao has gone insane, then we are back to present day. Next chapter action and plot start moving. Darker parts of first life will be scattered through story and shown later.

When Death is in human form, her power is compressed, and so it begins leaking out and affecting world. Temperatures drop, shadows grow, animals and plants rot, humans drop dead, shamans become mummies ( though they are alive). If she is touching something, that thing dissolves in ash.

Well, read and review! I hope you like it!

* * *

_Thousand and thirteen years ago_

'' Hello.''

It was his own voice. It wasn't echo, couldn't be echo. Exactly same strength, same resonance, same length, same timbre. But sound of it sent chills up his spine, made his gut turn, made his soul tremble.

Hao rose his eyes from man he was exorcising, not paying attention to his glowing body, his wide, white eyes. Man moaned and jerked, but Hao kept his hands over his chest. This was common tactic of possessing spirits, acting as if victim was in pain.

'' Shh, wait just a little. Soon this all will be over.'' No need to worry. He is Asakura Hao, grand omnyoji. Best in whole Japan. Something simple as petty, vengeful ghost wouldn't defeat him.

Shadows in corner seem to grow, to darken, as odor of fresh corpse spreads through air. He knows that humans wouldn't be able to notice it. Whatever it is. Not ghost, not demon, not youkai.

'' Who are you?'' Immediately something blasted through him, through his mind and heart. Deep, unwavering sense of confidence, straight as arrow and strong as steel, deeper than bones of world. Unshakable, eternal sense of identity, bare, raw truth, devoid of delusion, of any illusion, of doubt.

''I'm.'' His voice replies.

Ghost arises from body of man, frown on his face and foam in his mouth.

'' Hey, you! How dare you...'' Whispered word, hand sign, wave of beads and he is gone to Great Spirits. Good riddance.

He checks victim, sees that he is sleeping, and turns back towards spirit.

'' What are you?'' Much better question. Some nature spirits don't have names or forms. They simply define themselves by their powers, by their nature.

Images flood his mind. Man steps on bug. Lighting hits tree. Woman jumps from roof. War, soldiers stabbing each other. Nobles drink poisons. Child falls in lake and drowns. Hook catches fish. Dog tears fox apart. Birds eat mice. House collapses and crushes family. Girl slips and breaks neck. Arrow goes through neck of deer. Lines of old people, closing eyes for final time. Rows starved breathing last breath. Deaths all over planet, all over time.

Every time he feels life leave them, sees soul arise. Knows that organs stopped working. And then he snaps back to reality

'' You are death spirit?'' He sweats, breaths coming out raggedly.

Denial. Sense of teacher's disapproval, wrongness vibrating in his bones.

'' You aren't?''

'' Aren't death spirit. I'm death.'' It is odd to hear his own words joined in disharmony, each word different pitch, different tone.

But death! He spoke with death! Not with spirit or god, but death itself! He communicated with pure force of nature, with process, part of lifecycle! That... That was impossible!

So was commanding demons, and mastering more than one element. Yet he succeed. Of course he could do this.

Still... Death was sentient. Death was sentient and capable of communication. Well, it ( could he even use that word) couldn't speak on it's own ( he wondered if it could repeat all words it ever heard, or it was limited to recent ones). And had nothing against breaching securities of people's minds. But who knew what knowledge it could impart, what it could teach.

Curiosity. Sharp and small and stinging. Confusion, like flurry of snow.

'' What? You want to ask something?'' Another image, of his own face, moments ago, nose raised and eyes and mouth wide, sparkling with delight.

'' Oh.'' Were he bit more expressive, he would have blushed.

'' Sorry. I'm just amazed, you see. Chance to speak with, it is such honor.'' Pity he couldn't tell of this to anyone. They would think him mad... well, madder than now.

Deep, grumbling satisfaction. It seems that compliments work even on the nature. Not that it doesn't deserve them. Doesn't get enough of them. Death least of all.

Darkness stalks towards man, and he understands.

'' It seems that we will have to continue some other time. How much does he have left.'' He gets sense of ten minutes passing, then sees image of man, eyes closed and body limp.

'' Thank you.''

He comes out, accepts money, invites family. They cry and whisper praises and thanks, but their thoughts...

'' Fraud.''

'' What a scary man.''

'' He better help Masashiro.''

No doubt man's death would be blamed on him, accusations whispered to friends in court. Nothing new.

It seemed to Hao that he would be visiting dying more often.

* * *

Garden. Big, vibrant, bursting with it's opposite. So many trees and flowers and animals. So many future jobs. But it was here only for one small butterfly, dying of old ( well for bug) age currently standing in front of man in red robes.

'' Hello.'' Piercing gaze and it immediately knows who man is. Memories return- infant running from burning house, child holding broken katana, boy fighting demon, man exorcising ghost when dozens have failed before him while talking ( quite nicely) with it.

'' Do you remember me? I understand if you don't- you surely have much work to do.'' Smart and polite. Thanks Great Spirits for that. Death couldn't stand if only person capable of seeing was one of those entitled, angry humans, that always ranted about injustice and stealing loved ones and what not.

'' Who are you here for? Me?'' He says, tone light and playful, small smile on his face, which remains cheerful and relaxed. But there is something deep and serious in his black eyes, something dark. Not dark as winter night, but rather as a shade in summer, calm and welcoming. Acceptance. Great Spirits, thank you, death thinks. At least this one won't struggle when his time comes.

It speaks to him in only way it can, repeating feelings and actions of world around it. Image of butterfly from multiple angles, feeling of it's small legs upon branch, it's long, colorful wings upon wind.

'' Of course. I should have realized that. You, after all, come to all things, not only to my people.'' Of course! Such foolish thought, that death is treating humans as special. That death is treating anybody as special.

Still, he is young and learns fast. Death can't be angered at him. Not much.

'' What a pity.'' Death turns to him, smile gone from his face, and questions. Why would he treasure life of some unknown bug over his own?

First image, crushed butterfly, similar to this one. His unsmiling face, and pity. Second image, his from moments ago, calmly accepting possible fate, reek of patience and acceptance. Intrigue, confusion and above all, consuming need to know.

It takes him some time to understand ( for humans like to complicate everything, speaking not with truth of matter, but with meaningless sounds and signs that are symbols to convey it).

'' You are asking why I pitied butterfly but not myself, if I understand you.''

Death takes those symbols, those _words_, picks what it needs, and reflects them back.

'' You understand.''

Man sighs and closes eyes, remains so for minute. But when he opens them, they are wide and sparkling.

'' I know that you aren't end, aren't destruction, aren't oblivion. You are just change, another beginning, another form of existence. You don't kill, you just come after life leaves. I know that souls exist, know that I won't truly be gone, that there is something after you. But butterfly doesn't. It just has drive to survive. It is scared and cannot help it, has no idea what will happen to it.''

Death stays silent and inert, absorbing words, absorbing meaning. It is truth, of course it is. It is perfectly logical-but still strange. There are hundreds of thousands of people like him, those spiritually aware, shamans as they call themselves, yet all of them would fight, all would demand that it leaves. And there are even more humans, who thought not capable of seeing spirits, who wholeheartedly believe in the afterlife.

There is suspicion in death, coiled, seething and serpentine, something that hisses _those are only words, remember child with broken sword, boy who killed demon_, but it can taste sincerity, clear and golden, and it chooses to believe, for those words make it feel heavy and tingly though it has no body, and as strange feeling is, it likes it.

Besides, people can change. Children are never same as what they will become as adults. And well, it was completely reasonable that man had nothing against death but everything against murderers.

'' And it is such a pity that pretty ones always meet you first.''

Pretty? Why is butterfly pretty? And of what use is prettiness? And why would people appreciate it if prettiness truly brings people closer to it?

Time comes and death claims butterfly, it's spirit left free to fly forever. It's duty finished, it goes away. It will ask for explanation some next time.

Wait. _Some_ next time?

_Thousand and ten years ago_

* * *

''You must have seen some very interesting places.''

Death is here for fly on other side of house, one chased by his servant. He can hear servant's mind, shouting even stronger than his voice. And what profane thoughts! Hao is sure that at least half aren't physically possible.

Death has stretched itself, long shadow upon house in his sight, chill felt even by humans in order to speak with him, for which, as he had said to it, he is very grateful and honored.

_'' I should have some poetry or philosophical material on hand for next time. It seems very fond of them.'' '' Wait. Next time?''_

He can't help but let chuckle escape. So many prayed that they never see death, so many hoped for immortality, and he awaited next time.

Death turns toward him, but ''says'' nothing about chuckle. It doesn't seem particularly aware, or interested in, emotions of living. Too complicated for it to grasp, it explained. Instead, it '' answers'' his question, and he awaits familiar feeling of icicles opening his mind and shadow slithering in as his nose fills with stale, dusty air. At this point, it is almost pleasant.

Confirmation, silvery vibration in his ribs. Quiet and cold, covered by disinterest. Images of foreign nations, of deep seas and tunnels, foreign planets and galaxies cross through his kind, all pale and frayed with disinterest.

'' Well, I suppose it makes sense that it would be all same to you. You aren't there for sight seeing. Though you must admit it is impressive.'' Crackle, smoke in throat, shadow raises of floor , sticking upper part in air like nose as it has seen so many nobles do. Death is death, and it only has to fulfill it's purpose. Rating beauty has nothing to do with it.

'' Are there places where you have never been?' 'Again confirmation, but this one is stronger, louder, not filled with disinterest.

'' Could you describe them?'' What would be such place, where even death cannot travel? Death goes wherever there is life, and even in most hostile places, there are small, unseen things that survive and thrive.

Darkness. Absolute, complete darkness, no air, no earth, just pure black. Cold, cold that cannot exist on Earth, cold that destroy all heat and stops atoms from moving. Image shrinks and there are two stars, golden and bright, their warmth spreading over distance that would take centuries to cross. And between them is that void, it's center seat of cold that even their fires cannot reach. There, where no life exists, there alone death cannot tread.

'' Would you like to visit those places?'' Hao asks, lips tugged into smirk. Death tries to answer, but then annoying servant kills fly, and it is gone. Not a pity, though, for he already knows answer.

If there is one thing he noticed about death, it is that it is curious beyond measure, it's thirst for knowledge insatiable. No matter how much it pretends to be disinterested in living, it still talks with him, notices behavior of people surrounding them, peers to look at books, demands explanations for human terms and behaviors.

It wants freedom, wants rest.

'' And one day, it will have it.'' He thinks. He will work it all out.

* * *

_Thousand and six years ago_

'' If you aren't sure...'' Death immediately reaches out with tendrils of darkness, stops him with force of it's desire, it's hope.

Years have come and gone, though not a second seems to have passed for death. But much has changed indeed. Now it knows so many languages, so many words, knows what pretty and fun and vacation mean, knows names and emotions and math and poetry. It can dream and conjure images of it's own, images it has never seen. It can imagine and communicate and stretch halfway across city to talk with Hao.

And now, now it will be able to touch, to speak. To laugh and scream and curse and spit. It may even it, may taste sweet and bitter, may know warmth of fire. It will choose and work of it's own design, walk where it couldn't walk before. It will carry and turn pages and paint.

It won't be a thing. it will be a person.

Hao nodded and took white needle, crafted from fish's bone. With a wave towards branch, flames erupted and consumed it, leaving nothing but grey ash and black embers. One ember was put on top of needle, while rest was coated in ash. Finally, Hao pricked his index finger and let drop of blood, bright and red like ruby slide.

His furyoku erupted, river of raw, pure power coiling around needle.

'' Spirit of Death, in talisman. Oversoul!'' And death flew, dark shroud mighty enough to conceal the skies, flew into the small item and vortex of power produced by Hao.

Death felt, felt as it's soul nestled deep inside talisman, as Hao's power formed around it. It was unlike anything it ever felt, but death knew what it was. That which coursed through it, mad and determined, brimming with energy, with power, that demanded death to move and run and scream, that made it feel safe though it was complete antithesis of everything death ever knew. Thing that filled it completely, leaving no room for anything else. That made it heavy and bound yet free, so free.

It was warmth. It was light. It was life.

Hao watched, watched as Death- no, not death, Death- shaped it's ( her, her) body. A woman, tall and graceful, skin as gray as corpse, long hair as dark as night living saw when they closed for final time, white eyes wide and pale as winter moons, lips stained and red as blood of newborn, scarlet tears running down her ashy cheeks. Simple white garment, bleached like bone, shining like newly fallen frost covered her legs ( she had legs! She had legs!) and torso.

Death felt caress of sibling wind, soft touch of light, felt grass tingling her feet, earth staining her toes. And she turned, laughing like gale as all plants on hill turned brown and dry, as grass beneath her became black ash.

Hao smiled, pride and amazement coursing through him, for once again he had done impossible, once again had he gone where no other shaman dreamed of treading. He gazed upon her and opened mouth to say something, to boast or congratulate...And fainted, dried of furyoku as plants beneath him have been drained of life.

But smile remained.

* * *

_Shaman Fight in Tokyo, present day_

Goldva should have been honored, she knew that. Standing in front of her ( on safe distance) was one of Grand Elemental Spirits, being that was raw essence of universe itself. Formed from Great Spirits themselves, collective of souls whose power was second only to Shaman King. It's peers were under care of their tribe for thousands of years, and now this being, this god asked for permission to speak with chief, as if it couldn't walk in and consume all of their souls.

Yet Goldva didn't dare to look at spirit in eyes ( those pale, white eyes that held nothing but cold and boredom), almost said no but then accepted, memories of old tales and what she has witnessed of Spirit of Fire's power with her own eyes forcing her to say yes.

Spirit of Death. Only of Godaiseirei that wasn't entrusted to Patch for safe keeping, only of Godaiserei that has never been granted to shaman. For who could resist controlling death? Nobody. And so death was left to wander world, uncontrollable, impartial.

But centuries ago something happened. Somehow, death began to feel, to have plans and designs of it's own. It managed to form Oversoul without shaman, traveling through wide world, thinking and behaving almost like human. Sometimes it came to Patch, to visit it's ''siblings'', and sometimes it hunted down shamans that performed revivals and weren't protected by god class spirits.

And now, it stood in front of Goldva, in form of a human woman, young and beautiful. But no matter how graceful form was, it couldn't mask stench, couldn't mask unnatural bearing it had, couldn't stop plants from withering and stone from turning to ash with slightest touch.

Goldva would have preferred if it choose to look like rest of Spirits. Tall and imposing and bestial, without face that could be read, and not like this, twisted parody of humanity.

'' You honor us with Your presence, Spirit of Death. We are most grateful for your presence. For what reason does Your Excellence demand meeting with Shaman Council?'' It wasn't best speech Goldva made, but how does one address death itself?

Head rose, frozen eyes looking at Goldva as if she was worm before it spoke, bright lips parting, revealing nothing but darkness inside.

'' Curious title, chief of Great Spirit's guardians. Your Excellence? I'm not queen of anything yet.''

Something twisted in Goldva's gut. Spirits were known to be capricious, divine ones especially so. Older the spirit more the danger. And save for Great Spirits, no creature was older or more divine then Godaiserei.

It wouldn't kill them for wrong title, would it? It demanded talk. Surely it wouldn't allow itself to be distracted from it's task by something so trivial.

'' But I am judge. Sometimes. And mercy and punishment also. Hmmm... Just call me lady please? ''

'' Of course, Lady.'' Was it ever going to get into heart of matter?

'' I've came to ask for favor. Or give warning, if you want to interpret it that way.'' Oh Great Spirits, what was going to happen.

'' I'm on a journey. You see, shaman that joined me centuries ago once again walks Earth, defying my laws. I don't like that one bit, so I'm planning to stop that.'' Shaman... that died centuries ago but is now alive... Hao! Death came for Hao! It had to be!

Few councilmen couldn't help but reveal smiles – or frowns. Some were ready to burst with joy, others with rage. Others just looked on, afraid and confused. Only Goldva remained calm and stone faced. _What a brave creature_, Death thought.

'' In order for my journey to be completed, I need to pass through your village. So i would ask you to evacuate all those people- you know how unhealthy my presence is for them.'' And they knew. Legends were spoken, when sun was highest ( for none dared tell them in dark of deep night), of fertile fields turned into deserts by death's passing, of vital and healthy shamans turned into withering, sick husks by it's mere presence. Of humans who simply dropped dead whenever it walked near.

'' I really wouldn't want to harm them if possible. But if they choose to remain, well,'' and there it shrugged, hundreds of bone necklaces and bracelets jiggling '' then I won't stop them from destroying their bodies. So will you send message.''

'' Yes!'' Goldva said, quick as lighting.

Break in Shaman Fight... It happened only once or twice. It was almost sacrilege. But better that than hundreds of shamans reduced to mummies.

'' Better that,'' Silva thought,'' than Hao as Shaman King.'' And in the end, who were they to go against will of Great Spirits?

Oracle bells rang. Goldva's voice boomed from announcers, carried by cold wind. Ten priests run, spreading news to confused shamans, who looked up to suddenly darkened sky and closed their noses to protect themselves from foul stench.

Some were delighted for break ( '' Finally some rest, Amidamaru!''). Others were furious ('' Did I hear you well?'' '' Miss Anna we...'' Slap!). Third were scared and fourth were everything.

And beyond hotels, in abandoned ruins, Hao Asakura stared at campfire that hissed and grumbled ( and if it could speak, it would use very colorful, very vulgar language that would cause demons to blush), arms folded beneath head, sharp smirk on him.

'' Always so needlessly dramatic... What trickery are you up to now, darling wife?''

But there was no answer. Only slight chuckle in darkness.

* * *

Hao collapsed when he made Death's first oversoul because she is extremely powerful god class spirit, and not really meant to be used in Oversoul. Remember that this was his first life. Now, just as with Spirit of Fire, he could create Oversoul four times a day.

Hope you enjoyed it! So, read and review! Next I will update Reach for Lights of North, then this.


	4. Dramatic announcement

So, fourth chapter. Read, hope you enjoy, and review please.

This chapter is bit longer than usual, and very dialogue heavy. Not completely satisfied but hey, there is always rest of story.

Just a warning: near the end, there is some discussion of sex. Nothing explicit is shown but there are references. At very end, there is twist with that. Won't reveal what.

Narration and Hao's viewpoint refer to Death with capital D, as they recognize as person and her taking that as name. Other character's viewpoints and dialogue will have small d, as they either have trouble seeing her as person or because they see it as role or species of sort ( like how you wouldn't refer cat as cat).

* * *

'' Hao-sama...'' Girl began quietly, looking at earth with her wide eyes, quivering like leaf on wind.

'' Yes Opacho?''

'' Opacho has been down there. Patch are evacuating city... Fights are stopped... And they... they are saying...'' Her palms clenched as face contorted.

'' I know what they are saying.'' Hao turned, looking at Opacho's tearing eyes.'' They say that I will be defeated. That I will be killed and dragged off to Hell, never to reincarnate again. You don't truly believe that, do you?'' Of course not. Even fool could see extent of Opacho's faith, pure as only child's can be, but strong as that of greatest fanatic. Opacho had enough belief to match any god fearing nation.

But there was still fear. What would Opacho do without her Hao-sama?

'' No! Of course not! Opacho doesn't believe that nonsense!'' Her voice lowered as she continued, shivering. ''But Hao-sama... Opacho sensed it. It... It was really strong. And cold. Hungry... Like... Like...''

'' Like Spirit of Fire, no?'' He would have to talk with Death. Scaring poor Opacho like that, as if she didn't have smarter things to do.

''Don't worry Opacho. She won't harm me. Patch have just wrongly interpreted her words.'' Which was objective in first place. '' And even if she tried, she couldn't. I have already defeated her twice, you know. She knows that. She is just coming over to stay here for little while and to ask for help with something.''

'' But why did she do this all then?''

'' Because she is tired and bored and needs little drama to make her laugh.'' Fire grumbled and murmured. _Come on, it isn't so bad_, Hao told him with his mind. _Nothing bad will happen._

_Gray skies constantly raining. Ground hidden by fog. Cold stone. Dark prison. Proud Thames._

''_I thought we agreed not to talk about Shaman Fight in London?''_

'' That isn't nice of her.'' Opacho said, huffing, arms crossed.

'' No, it isn't. She isn't very nice. But she isn't very bad either.''

'' Well, if she tries anything, Opacho won't let her.''

'' Of course you won't. Now go join others. And if anybody asks about me, you know what to say.'' It would be fun to see how Death was going to deal with Opacho. She was always fantastic with children, unless they were rude, in which case she was nightmare to behold - which to her was often the same thing. They were her favorites (particularly newborns), along with old people.

Those two were always closest to her of all mankind.

* * *

Currently, all shamans were outside hotels, entire compound completely empty, all people outside it's borders, kept in order by the ten priests. All were talking and murmuring, tension practically palpable, covering every single person.

'' What do you mean, _death_ is coming?'' Death was... death! It wasn't person, wasn't alive! Death couldn't decide to visit any more than gravity could start talking or mountain could walk!

But then again... He saw many impossible things in last few months. Maybe death truly existed-after all, all cultures had some sort of figure who guided dead to afterlife. And so far, it seemed that all myths were true. Which left question what death was like. Was it king Enma? Shinigami? Grim Reaper?

'' Exactly what I said, Manta. Death- or better said, Spirit of Death, has expressed wish to pass through area and informed Shaman Council so that we could empty place of inhabitants.'' Silva said.

'' But why?'' Yoh asked, smiling. '' I mean, it isn't as if it's gonna harm anybody, right?''

'' Idiot. It is death, what would it do but kill everybody?'' Ren murmured.

'' Both of you are right somewhat.'' Faced with their confused stares, Silva continued. '' It's very presence has corrosive effect on surroundings. People who come in radius of ten meters become paralyzed, dried husks, almost like corpses. Plants rot and buildings decade, and anything it touches turns to dust. Old legends claim that deserts were created by death's passing. Only strongest shamans can stand to be near it, and none can survive it's touch. Because of that, we were asked to have all shamans removed.'

'' Oh.'' After few moments, smile returned to Yoh's face and he started rubbing his hair. '' Well, that is nice of it.''

'' So, what you want to say,'' Anna's cold voice cut through them " is that reason why Shaman Fight was delayed, reason why I have to continue waiting for Yoh to win and become Shaman King is because death decided to take a _walk_? That nerve!'' Her fist rose, her narrowed eyes seething with rage and Yoh started distancing himself from her.

'' _Poor death. At least Anna can't kill it. I think...''_

'' Well, I can guarantee that it is here for good reason.'' At those words, all eyes turned to him, curiosity written on their faces ( even Anna's). '' It is here for Hao.''

For second, there was silence, calm before storm. Silva could swear he heard crickets.

'' What?! You're serious?''

''Really?''

'' So that's what X-Laws meant when they said justice was coming!''

'' Finally!''

'' He's so done!''

'' ..Silva,'' Yoh asked, face awkward and turned downwards. '' Are you sure of that? I mean, did it say so?''

'' It said that it was here because shaman who died centuries ago is alive again, defying it's laws, and that it is planning to stop him. Who else can that be but Hao? Not to mention that only recorded cases of death appearing to shamans are when they performed resurrection, and death appeared with intention of punishing them for that. It is highest level God class spirit, second only to Great Spirits, same as other Grand Elemental Spirits. And even Hao cannot prevent death, as we learnt from previous two Fights.''

Something twisted inside Yoh's gut. He knew that Hao had to be stopped, of course, but there had to be other way than death. After all, everybody could be helped. Besides, something didn't add up. If death really wanted Hao gone, why didn't it appear five hundred years ago, or fifteen years ago? Was it possible that Hao has truly grown too powerful for any shaman to defeated, so death had to take direct action? And what could prevent Hao from reincarnating again?

Hao always claimed that Yoh was part of his soul. Was it true? Did it mean that death would come for him too? Anna wouldn't allow that to happen, he knew that. But something told him that even she couldn't hold off death itself.

And small part of his mind, one that remembered what Mikihisa told him, that remembered what was written in the Cho-Senjiryaketsu, that saw Hao fight, asked _Could death truly stop Hao? He is so strong and he has Spirit of Fire with him, and all his followers. What if he took command over it, as he did with SoF?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by horrible chill that came out of nowhere. Hairs all over his body rose, standing like small needles. It wasn't gradual lowering of temperature, or something brought on by sudden wind. People suddenly started shivering, vapor coming out of their mouths as frost spread over surfaces.

World became darker without reason, as if Sun itself has weakened. Shadows grew and all colors lost intensity, becoming pale and washed out as ghosts. Air grew stale and dusty, as if they were in some ancient crypt. Ancient instincts flared up, demanding fight or fleeing. Weaker shamans felt need to sit down, tired and weary, as if their very vitality was sucked out.

Horrible odor filled air, odor of things dead and rotting, turned to mush and dust, accompanied by shrill jingling.

Girl without shadow walked towards entrance, seemingly fifteen years old. She wasn't very high, but she stood tall and straight, her head raised towards heavens, as if she was challenging very sky. Lithe and graceful like supermodel, her long arms uncovered, she slowly strolled, almost dragging herself, relaxed and detached from world around her, adorned in simple dress, white as snow, untold pieces of jewelry that seemed to be made of bone clanking on her.

'' This is it?'' '' Fights have been stopped because of such child?'' '' She's one that will stop Hao?'' People murmured.

Closer she got, and people saw that she wasn't walking but floating, her bare feet at least centimeter above earth that durned dark and muddy with her passing. They saw her skin, smooth as paper and grey as that of corpse, covered by rime. Her long hair, that reached her soles swirled and floated, defying gravity, darker than night, complete absence of color and light. Her lips were only thing warm on her, for they seemed to be painted with fresh blood. And her eyes, too big and wide for human, lacked pupil or iris, empty white of merciless winter. Her cheeks, stained with lines of dried blood.

'' That is death?'' Manta asked. He didn't recognize her as any mythological figure. She didn't even seem to be so scary ( though she was creepy enough). She didn't walk with arrogance, didn't exude malice or sadism. She simply seemed completely detached, like one of his father's workers, tired and bored out of her mind.

'' Silva.. Why didn't you tell us that death is chick? And pretty one at top of that!'' Ryu burst out while everybody got sudden desire to facepalm or strangle him. Or both.

'' She has grey skin and blood all over her face.'' _Trust okami to dampen the mood_, he thought.

Death floated through streets, and wherever it passed, walls started eroding and doors rotted. Buildings aged, some by decades.

'' And all of this because she-it walked?'' Horo asked.

'' Yes. That is power of Spirit of Death, sixth Elemental Spirit. As you can see,'' Silva smirked '' I doubt that even Hao stands the chance against it.''

'' It seems that we will finally get rid of that bastard, Yoh. '' Ren said and nobody responded.'' Yoh?''

Yoh was currently running towards death, Harusame in hand, Amidamaru trailing besides him.

'' H-hey.. Umph, wait!'' Yoh shouted and Death stopped. Floating in air, it-she, turned to look at him, shadowy hair swimming through air, pale eyes fixated on him, painful as frostbite. He started panting little, and his breath came out as fog.

'' Amidamaru.'' She said, voice flat and tedious .Ghost looked at her in shock while Yoh regained composure.

'' Do we know each other?''

'' Yes. I know everybody who joined me, and everybody who sent others me.'' Seeing his face, still confused, Death huffed and murmured something that might have been _no respect for poetry_ _these days _'' You died and you **murdered** so I know who you are as I'm what I am. Which is why I don't recognize your shaman.'' Amidamaru cast eyes downward while Yoh was speaking something encouraging to him. Then finally he addressed Death.

'' Hi. Should've introduced myself first. I'm..'' '' You must be Yoh.''

He blinked. '' You said you don't recognize me.'' Death's hair floated over to her, wrapping around her body like cocoon.

'' And I don't. But I guessed.''

'' Really? How?''

'' I smell that blood of your family flows thick in your veins. I heard song of your soul and in it recognized echo of it's origin. Plus,'' and here, for first time, Death smiled, small, slight smirk'' you are your brother's twin, and given his liberal approach to killing, I see his face every day. You know, my work would be much easier without him.'' Smile was wiped off her face, but something sparked in her cold eyes, her voice higher and faster, almost warm. But definitely annoyed.

That made sense how she would know who he was. Not first two, he had no idea what it meant. But as for third... '' Are you here because of him?''

'' Yes. I have some business to solve with him.'' Her voice slowed down, but that warmth remained. Yoh wasn't sure whether she was glad because she will see him or irritated. He didn't know which one would be worse.

'' And you are here because... you know?''

'' I do not. Omniscience isn't amongst my powers.''

'' Right, yeah. Sorry. I wanted to ask if you will harm him.''

Death tilted her head, her eyes narrowed, ghost of interest passing her blood stained features. '' I do not harm people. I just come for them.''

Damn. He wasn't sure if she was difficult on purpose, or if she truly didn't understand him. Maybe cryptic answers went in package with ancientness, impossible power and connection to nature. Hao too behaved like that sometimes.

'' It is very nice of you to care so much about your brother. Especially as you haven't known him for so long. Though I must admit that I'm confused. He is murderer, but you still care about him.'' And here it went. It really seemed nobody could understand that.

'' I was under impression that living hate murders for some strange reason of theirs. Has that changed? Have you became rational?''

'' What? Why is hating murder irrational? Don't you too hate murders?'' A least that's what he got from her words and tone.

'' That is different. My hatred of murder isn't same as that of human's.''

'' Just how is it different?''

'' I hate murders because they force me to work more than I would have normally. I have even more jobs that I have to multitask. But living hate murders even though they know that I will come for them in the end. I don't understand why it matters how and when I arrive. You all join me in the end, and none of you live beyond two ''centuries'' by your counting of time. ''

'' But if in end you come for us all, why does it matter to you that you have to multitask? In the end you will still have to come for that person.'' It made no sense. Death was just as irrational as living.

'' You sound like him now. He said same thing when he explained his goal to me for first time.''

''_Said? For first time? Wait. Did that mean that Hao and death met before? Well, talked before? Why would it then..''_

''Yoh!'' Commanding voice called out to him, and he turned, receiving sharp slap that left big red welt on his cheek. ''Don't you ever dare to run off like that again.'' Death stared, both eyebrows raised almost to top of forehead, hair spread on all sides, mouth opened. Anna glared and snapped. '' What are you looking at?" It took Death moment to compose herself.

'' No-nothing. I just confused you for somebody.'' _They are same. Only age is different. And eyes, eyes of amber, not gold like coins. And that slap... Like his stories... Oh Great Spirits, what if that child in womb turns out to be a Douji? My mind can't take that much stress..._ Others joined them and Death spoke, addressing them one by one.

'' Silva Niumbirch and Silver Arms. Tao Ren and Bason. Chocolove McDonnel and Mic. Johann George Faust VIII and Eliza Faust. Tokageroh. Rest are unknown to me.'' _Better not reveal koropokkuro's secret. I don't have time, neither for starting nor enjoying fun it would cause._

Moment Death finished her sentence, Ryo jumped on his knees, arms wide and loudly proclaimed.

'' I am Bokuto no Ryo, my lady, and if I can say, you look absolutely stunning! Divine even!''

'' She is god class spirit, Ryo, of course she is divine. And I doubt your attempt at flirting is appreciated.'' Anna said, glaring at him. Death answered, in that flat and tedious voice.

'' Oh, let him. It is compliment after all. And it isn't as if I'm not used to this.''

'' You are?'' Anna asked, her curiosity piqued.

'' Oh yes. I have admirers all over world. It has been so since forever.'' Her lips curled in small smirk as she spoke, sharp and amused. '' You know, suicides are pretty common.'' At her words, everybody tensed and took step backwards. '' But I'm not single.'' Ryo's jaw almost touched floor and waterfall flowed from his eyes.

'' Now, if you will excuse me, I have job to finish. And I haven't even located that arrogant maniac who adores defying me.'' Moment she spoke those words, stone size of her fist flew down on her head. Moment it touched dark hair it dissolved in black ash. Death's eye only slightly twitched.

'' I see that your eyes and ears work rather well Hao. Now please stop sneaking and come out. I don't have time to search for you.'' And in flash of color Hao appeared on building right next to her, sitting on edge of roof, smiling smile reminiscent of Yoh's. Everybody immediately took out weapons and prepared battle stance. Other shamans appeared on rooftops, X-Laws chief amongst them.

'' You should have been a spy Hao.''

'' And you should have been star of melodramas, starved philosopher of glacier. Yet life doesn't always give us what we expect.''

Without noise, gigantic piece s of ice, shaped like crystals, arose, translucent and shining like diamonds. Hao jumped high in air and icy structures, each with six sides and sharp point at top, followed him, growing in matter of seconds, following Hao who was rising into sky. When there were sixteen pillars, each thrice tall as buildings, they stopped, though Hao was above. For second they stood still.

What happened next couldn't be called melting. It was too fast, too sudden. Explosion was more accurate term. Hao's furyoku tore in ice, commanding water's molecules to separate. Colossal twister moved towards Death, attempting to imprison her. For minute it held her, growing smaller and smaller, replaced by black ash that rained from sky.

Smidgen of ashes joined, two great serpents that swirled towards sky. Earth shook and then it erupted in shower of roots and leaves, vibrant and green like emeralds, enmity towards Death in their very nature. They broke serpentine columns and dragged them beneath ground. Remaining plant life struck towards Death, only for rot to overtake them.

Shadows extended from Death's form, hundreds of tentacles that turned day into night. They tore free of her and latched onto Hao, encasing him in orb of pure darkness. It pulsed and hummed, as white veins blossomed over it and was obliterated by silver flames, leaving Hao surrounded with fire and corona that seemed to shine like second Sun.

Arrows of red fire emerged and struck towards Death, hundreds of them. Death's hand moved, and in it a broadsword materialized, white and gnarled, longer than her body. With inhuman speed she slashed it through air, arrows breaking and extinguishing.

Hao descended from air like lighting, fast and confident. Faster and faster, he drew close to Death, and finally, he jumped on her sword, smiling whole time, perched like cat.

He didn't rot. Didn't grow weak. His clothes didn't decay.

'' He-he is unharmed!'' Horo Horo shouted.

'' It seems that he is strong enough to withstand it's presence. But this was stupid of him.'' Silva said. '' Now it just needs to extend hand and...''

Ground grew. There was no other way to explain it, to describe stone and soil that extended from beneath, rising upwards, forming a prison around Death and Hao. Dark pyramid, obscuring fight from their eyes.

'' What the... Are they finished? Who won?'' Horo asked.

'' No.'' Anna said. '' True fight starts only now.''

'' What do you mean, Anna?'' Yoh asked.

'' '' Haven't you been paying any attention? They were holding back. Hao wasn't even using Spirit of Fire. True fight, fight between force of nature and man who commands elements starts now.''

* * *

'' Glad to see that you are still strong as ever.'' She said, while broadsword dissolved and Hao jumped down to earth, sitting in lotus position.

'' Of course I am. I only grow stronger. I am future King.'' Death joined him on ground.

'' I have met your brother.'' Hao still smirked, his face not changing a bit as he spoke.

'' So I have seen. What do you think about him?'' Of course he had seen. She wouldn't be surprised if he had been following her whole time.

'' He reminds me of you. When you were young.'' For some time he was silent, then he spoke, and though his face remained same, his words were sharper and quieter, his eyes, dark as coals in these shadows, burned with spark of madness.

'' Yes, he is very young and naive. Foolish. But he can always learn. He won't always be that soft.'' Or I will turn him to ash was left unsaid.

Soft was right word. Yoh was completely soft, in way Hao has never been. That is where resemblance ended.

Soft didn't mean weak. She knew this very well. After all, so many came to her because they were smothered by pillows. Yoh had power, remarkable for his age, and he had potential to grow even more. But he was innocent, filled with mercy and care for others. She knew that, from Hao's tales and her brief conversation with Yoh. There was nothing cold or ruthless about him. He never knew what it meant to sleep on streets, to hide in crown of trees, to walk bare footed across rough paths, to survive half naked during winters. He never slept with one eye open, never had to hunt rats or pick trash or sneak in houses in order to lessen starvation.

he didn't have to defend his life at age of five. He never ate soul, consumed demon, lost friend by his own hand. He never had to listen to thoughts of mankind, to know what it meant to create oni. He was never restrained, by hands and oversoul while his teacher and master '' showed him what love was''. He never killed human shikigami.

Hao was kind and merciful once, so long ago that he no longer knew what those words truly meant. But never like Yoh. Maybe at beginning of his first life, before humans brought fire to his home, before she met him for first time. But not even he knew. He had been kind and merciful, helping weak and poor, having compassion even for stray cat. But that kindness, that softness was work of his own, while trust and hope came naturally to Yoh. There was always streak of ruthlessness, something cold and sharp beneath, something that could tear world apart if left and unchecked.

People tore that softness from him, and he replaced it, an endless cycle. And when he stopped trusting and hoping, stopped trying, that darkness inside of him grew and spread and demanded to be fed. Oni within heart, Matamune called it. Now he was complete reverse of respected omnyoji. Now he was merciless and uncaring as her and her siblings, hidden by thin veil of false kindness.

It was pity. But it was also beautiful. His soul was still strong and shining, and he was still driven and wise. Just directed in other way.

'' I like him. He was worried for you. You could at least try not to send him to me too quickly.''

'' We will see about that. It is his choice. Now, tell me, who do I need to burn to ashes? Given your actions now, I doubt it is something minor as ordinary reviver and divine spirit. Either there many of them, you really hate this person or they meddled with life and you too much.''

'' Or all three.'' Hao looked at her, smile even wider, eyebrows arched, pupils dilated, sincere interest sparkling in his eyes.

'' Oh? You haven't came to me with something like that in centuries. Speak.''

Death sighed. '' This will take some time, so make yourself comfortable. It all started during Shaman Fight, some three thousand years ago...''

* * *

Half of hour had passed. Pyramid remained. Sometimes walls would start to crumble, but they would immediately be repaired. Occasionally earth shook and sounds came from it, then silence would reign.

''So are we going to wait entire hour to know if that bastard is dead or no?'' ren snapped.

'' Maybe he already is, but death didn't find it necessary to inform us.'' Faust offered.

Yoh just looked. It would be much safer for everybody if Hao died, but he couldn't help but feel shivers. It didn't seem right, killing wouldn't fix anything. he'd just come back, stronger and angrier, unless death had way to prevent that. But if she had, why would she not do that previous two times.

And maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed to him that she ahd certain... fondness for Hao. They definitely knew each other, and Hao wasn't worried about her ( though he was never worried about fights). he even had called her with some strange nickname...

Creaking started, and earth swallowed walls. Everybody focused their eyes, fear and hope gripping their hearts, preparing to celebrate, or in case of Hao's followers, mourn. Walls finally slid away. And everybody gasped. Some fainted. Even Anna's eyes seemed as if they were going to fall out of her head. Yoh's cheeks and neck were hot and he knew they were red as tomato.

Death and Hao stood, opposite of each other. Death's hair had calmed, stopped floating, while Hao's was messed up. Both of them were relaxed and calm, their faces almost glowing with content. Death was putting on her bracelets, while Hao was buckling his pants. Between them laid his poncho, shoes and gloves.

Ryo was crying. Silva looked like child who was told that Santa didn't exist on Christmas. Horo and Choco apparently fainted. Anna looked like she would either join them or kill somebody. In distance, he could see Marco covering Jeanne's eyes and Lyserg who looked ready to vomit.

_No. No no no. Impossible. Silva said that anything that touches her turns to ash. No way that Hao.._

'' You dented my bracelets.'' It was that annoyed voice, same one with which she spoke about murders.

'' And you tore my pants and poncho.''

'' If you didn't have such complicated locking system I wouldn't need to tear them.'' And when he looked better, he saw that there were indeed holes in Hao's pants, going from top to almost reaching knees, as if somebody tore at them with claws.

'' There is nothing complicated about belts.''

_Scratch that. He did._ Yoh was now immensely thankful to his brother for those stone walls.

'' You!'' Furious voice echoed and Goldva emerged, flanked from both sides by two priests. '' What is meaning of this?''

Hao paid chief no attention, instead lowering to take tattered poncho and shoes from the ground. Death turned and not so subtly stared at his bottom ( _Great Spirits_, Yoh, thought_, I will need to clean my brain after this_), however she answered, all traces of any emotion save boredom gone.

'' What happened was what I said. I came here with job and finished it..''

'' Job?!'' Goldva screeched. '' Was this a job?!''

'' Yes and no. I came here and asked Hao for favor as I intended. However, it turned out that I have enough time to make discussion... delicious. Since he is immune to my touch and rather skilled in this type of thing.'' _Immune_? Everybody paled, Goldva most of all.

'' But... Your fight!'' Hao finally got up, completely dressed, and looked at Death with mischievous smile.

'' I told you they would misinterpret it all.''

'' It isn't my fault they are unable to recognize foreplay.'' Yoh didn't know whether to vomit or shit himself. This... this fight, that could have razed city to ground, was foreplay to them. Anna was completely right- they didn't get to see tenth of Hao's true power.

And he was fated to kill him. Joy!

'' But you said that you are here to kill him!'' Death's hair flared to life as frost spread over her skin, her face losing all similarities to human and turning bone white, eyes flaring with cold light, mouth filled with fangs. And when she spoke, she did so with several voices, all deep, growling and echoing. Earth beneath her turned black.

'' **I never kill, you arrogant idiot! I am Death, I am what killing results in!'' **It seemed as if she woul explode, tear them all to dust and drag them to hell. But slowly, she calmed, turning into humanoid again.

'' Not once did I mention Hao's name during our talk. I just said that shaman who died centuries ago has broken my laws and once again walks Earth. Taizan Fukun no Sai, while often headache, is allowed by my laws. Since I have better things to do than chase uppity shamans around globe, I came to ask Hao. '' She locked gaze with Hao. " So, will you do it for me?''

Hao laughed. '' Of course I will. After all, what would it look like if I didn't help you.''

'' I would look like as if I've chosen myself quite poor husband.''

Yoh's brain was now working at super sonic speeds. _They're married? Does that mean that death is an Asakura? is she helping him? Did they have children? Are we descendants of death? Is Silva descendant of death? This is only becoming more and more confusing!_

'' Wow Yoh. Is marriage to insane terrors genetic?'' Choco said and paled when he realized what he said. It was too late, as he was sent flying, courtesy of Anna.

'' Death is consorting with demon!'' Marco shouted. All around people were either paralyzed or almost screaming. Even Sati of Gandhara was surprised. Death glanced over panicked people and spoke to Hao.

'' You never tell anybody that you are married. I will start to think that you are ashamed of me.''

'' Why would i tell anybody about it when you always do something like this? Now go. I'm sure you've wasted enough time with these people.''

'' You are right. See you tonight, beloved.'' She came near him and gave him quick kiss on cheek. Nothing happened- he remained strong and healthy as before. Death dissolved into white fog and black ash, but before she disappeared, she looked at Yoh. And waved.

He waved back. It was only right thing to do.

'' Don't wave you idiot! How can you be so calm?''

'' Come on Ren! I'm just being polite! Besides, this makes her my sister-in law, I gotta be nice!''

'' And you have nothing to say about this, Yoh-kun?''

'' Oh right! Thanks for reminding me Manta!'' Yoh put his hands around mouth and shouted with all strength he had.'' Hao!'' His brother, who was already departing, stopped and looked at him, face blank.

'' Congratulations on marriage! Same goes to death!'' His friends fell over, and he already knew that he was going to get hit for this. Hao smiled and spoke, shaking head a little.

'' Thank you Yoh. I appreciate sentiment, but you are some thousand years late. But my wife will be delighted to hear that. She may even visit you sooner than expected.'' And with that he disappeared, surrounded by flames.

_Oh. This may not have been best idea_. Anna glared at him_. I didn't think it would be so soon!_

* * *

'' You have nothing to worry about. I will deal with them. Though it may take some time. I have tournament to win.''

'' Of course. Just... take care.''

'' With tournament or hunt?''

'' Both.''

'' You have no reason to worry. Nothing will happen to me.'' It would be better for her if it was so. If he was harmed during hunt, well she doubted sibling fire would be so forgiving.

'' Now, do you want to play some game, darling wife?''

'' Of course, beloved husband. What do you think of classic delicious work?'' Hao responded by taking knife and small hammer from pockets. He gave her blade and she positioned it over top of pants.

Spirit of Fire just watched. Image of London appeared in their minds.

''I thought we agreed not to talk about Shaman Fight in London?'' Both told him, annoyed. He didn't care- they owed him this much.

* * *

So here is end. Hope you enjoyed and that you will review. Just some explanation- Death isn't fond of resurrections, but if person is aided by god class spirit, she cannot show up and demand price. However, she can get somebody other to make them pay, as seen here.

No, Hao and Death didn't really have sex. They aren't really sure it is possible, nor that there would be no consequences. They ( particualrly Death) like to fool people in thinking they did, both because it is amusing ( Death) and because people are then even more terrified ( Hao).


	5. Family meeting

Here is fifth chapter! Read, hope you enjoy, and review.

I think dialogue is better here.

Exchanging poems and meeting same person for three nights in row was marriage tradition in Heian Japan. Then bride's family would hold banquet, but as Death is... well, you know, not really member of family, she held banquet herself. Beginning of Asakura family is mix of my headcanon and small information we have ( that ladies loved Hao and that he slept around out of loneliness).

* * *

'' Bar the doors! Don't let him get close!''

'' Where the hell are reinforcements?''

'' Oh fuck, we're all gonna die, we're gonna die...''

Screaming and shouting fills bunker, glorious cacophony of fear and powerlessness. Death watches, waits, and revels in their panicked dance, their terrified singing, in imminent doom that suffocates them all.

In less than second, light overtakes building as brother fire blazes, free and glorious. Scream is born in their throats, but never freed, for her hungry brother consumes all. Bones melt and skin cracks, and she wears smell of charred flesh like perfume. For second, she and fire are one, their souls interwoven, as he marches towards people and ghosts in bunker, bringing them to her embrace.

Cement and metal melt, building collapses in thick liquid and dust, and walls break to reveal Hao, his smile slight and carefree, that of child playing with dolls.

Fools, they were, to try to hide here, in desert, during day, when her brother reigns supreme then. Fools, to follow those that would try to defy her. Hao stands and smiles, lord of ash and smoke, as fire follows him, ever-loyal and unhesitant.

'' This is what you were so worried about? Few dozens of mediocre shamans and humans? We will hunt them all in few weeks.'' Death is gone, for here job is fnished for now, but he knows that she will hear him.

'' Spirit of Fire.'' His spirit answers, impatience and barely restrained hope swelling in him. '' I think you deserve a snack.''

Joy erupting like volcano, Spirit turns towards fleeing ghosts and feasts.

* * *

'' Grandpa... Are you really sure this is so important? Why would we care about Hao's marriage?'' Minute passed before Yohmei slowly blinked. With sigh, Anna smacked Yoh over head.

'' I apologize, sir.''

''No need, Anna. Yoh, I need you to realize that this is serious matter. Hao has two Grand Elemental Spirits under his control. Spirit of Death is so dangerous that not even Patch were trusted to guard it. It can control cycle of life and death. And it has allied with Hao. Imagine for what he could use it.''

'' For nothing. And I would appreciate if you stopped treating me as weapon.'' Voice rang out, and Asakura family turned to see Death standing in corridor, slightly floating above ground. Yohmei and Mikihisa summoned their guardian spirits, Kino and Anna raised their beads, Tamao squealed as Ponchi and Konchi hid behind her, while Yoh and Keiko sat, not moving a bit.

Death remained where she was, arms crossed, walls and floor dark and cracked around her. Shadowy hair moved as if carried by wind. She was standing side ways, but er blood-stained headwas looking at them, and though they were meters apart, Yoh could notice her eyes, white and unblinking, looking at and through them. Like before, she looked tired and uninterested.

But that didn't mean she couldn't kick their asses. She was death, after all.

'' Hello? Welcome?'' He tried. It apparently worked, for her hair stilled and she turned to face them, head slightly tilted.

''At least some of you behave properly towards your elders.'' At Yohmei's frown, Death continued, before anybody could open mouth. '' What? You can't deny that I'm much older than all of you combined. And I'm wife of your founder and eldest member. That demands respect alone.''

'' Trying to garner respect from this family by identity of your husband isn't smart thing to do.'' Of course Anna could stare at death itself without blinking, calm and unwavering when others struggled to speak . Yoh felt amazement flutter through his chest. Death looked at Anna- really looked, not just stared in her direction.

'' Of course it won't. But elder I am. Now, I think we haven't been introduced?''

'''Anna Kyoyama, Yoh's fiancée, future Shaman Queen.''

'' Ambitious. I'm glad to see that at least this family has remained wise, if not polite. You will be good wife, and he'' she gestured to Yoh '' fine husband. I am proud to be able to call you sister-in-law.'' Anna's face was wide and frozen, surprise slowly taking over her before she blinked and composed herself.

'' Thank you...''

'' Oh don't be so surprised. We are soon to be family. It wouldn't do for me to be impolite. Which reminds me.'' She gestured towards Imari, Shigaraki and countless leaf shikigami summoned by Mikihisa and Yohmei. '' Could you dispel your oversouls? I'm not here to fight.''

'' Your words don't exactly fill us with confidence.'' Said Mikihisa.

'' But that is truth. And I daresay if I wanted to get rid of you, there is nothing that could stop me. So let us avoid violence and talk.'' Oversouls hovered closer to their shamans, but didn't dispel. Death sighed. '' That can work too. Now, I believe you have some questions?''

'' Yes. To start, would you mind telling us what you are doing here?'' Keiko spoke with smile that didn't reach her eyes, her hands held tight.

'' Of course not, mother-in-law. I heard you all gossiping about me, so I came to clear up some misunderstandings. Plus, I wanted to meet you all. This way, you know. Not business related.''

''Business?'' Yoh asked.

'' She meant before we all die. Right?'' Anna said.

''Correct. You'd be my first family-in-law I get to meet this way.'' She frowned. '' He never introduced me to his parents in either of his previous lives, so I had to take initiative.'' Nobody commented that they didn't really qualify as in-laws.

'' You said that Hao wouldn't use you for his ends. How can we trust that?'' Yohmei asked.

'' That's true. I won't aid Hao in any way, as I haven't aided him five hundred years ago, and thousand years ago. I can assure you he won't receive special treatment.''

'' So you don't support him, even though you are his wife?'' Anna asked. That was... strange. In her opinion, good wife should support her husband.

Though, on other hand, Hao didn't need anymore support, least of all of death itself.

'' Correct. My relationship with him is strictly personal. It won't interfere with my purposeWho joins me, when and how, that is will of Great Spirits.'' Her eyes widened as she spoke name, her voice quieter and lighter, full of reverence.

'' Why did he marry you?'' Keiko asked. There was no way Hao Asakura married something...something like this, if he had no benefit. Being husband of death... There had to be something, some favor or aid others wouldn't receive.

'' Why you married him?'' Death looked at Mikihisa.

'' I...what does that have to do with anything?''

'' Just answer me. Answer for answer.''

''We met. Became friends, fell in love, he proposed and I accepted.''

'' And there's your answer. As you did, so did Hao.'' Heavy silence reigned as stunned family mulled over words.

_Hao? In love?_ Yoh thought. _What did that look like?_ Small smile appeared on his face. _I knew he couldn't be so bad! _Then implication sunk in his mind and he almost screamed.

'' Wait! Do you mean... That you proposed to _Hao_?'' Idea seemed so preposterous. He knew that sometimes women proposed, had nothing against that, but in Heian period? And that anybody-even death, would dare propose to Hao.

'' Yes. And it was proposal, no matter what he says.''

'' Ah?'' What did she mean by that-why would Hao claim it wasn't proposal? _Pride, maybe._

'' I swear that eclipse and crater were accidental.'' _Maybe it's better that I don't know details._

'' So you chose him.'' Anna said.

'' Yes.''

'' Why?'' _I would think that death would have better taste._

''Why?'' Death arched head above, as if looking through time, replaying past in front of her.'' There are many qualities he has. He is wise, and powerful. Of strong will and character. He was skilled and grand shaman, unlike any else. He had mind to go with that power. He had his... special way of looking at life. Not to mention that he was rather pretty. But most of all, he interested me, he and his strange soul.''

'' Strange soul?'' Kino spoke.

'' Yes. Your souls, souls of living- be they mightiest shaman or poorest plant- are all same. Small and pale and flickering, dim lights singing their boring melodies. I could consume every living soul that has ever been, and it wouldn't be enough for small snack.'' Everybody straightened, unyielding like steel, chill passing through them as they remembered, that what stood in front of them wasn't woman, but creature like Spirit of Fire- a god, force of nature that could feast upon souls without end, without mercy.

'' But his soul, his strong, shining soul was different. It blazed, bright and brilliant like a star, singing majestic symphony. He blinded me, deafened me, burned my very being with his presence. It was amazing, something I have never seen before- and I was here, when this world was formed out of magma and gas. Such soul would keep me well-fed for thousand life times.'' Her eyes bulged, her bright red lips widened in mad grin, and none could mistake want, hunger in her voice. She looked like predator, starved and beaten wolf who has finally captured flock of lambs.

''And he saw me, and addressed me. He sensed my presence, my soul, saw me for what I am, and spoke to me. So kind and smart was he. And whenever I would be in vicinity, he would do same, and I would answer. So time passed, and I came to him as I came now to you. Without reason, without job to fulfill, in dead of night when all men were asleep. We talked, and he was so interesting, so funny and smart. I had to have him. And so I clothed myself in human shape, and made my wish known. As humans did then, we exchanged letters and poems, saw each other for three nights in row. he ate from my table, my banquet, and then we laid, as wife and husband.'' Her smirk grew tiny, but sharp and cold as ice.

'' Legends are spoken, of men seduced by spirit women. But none of them wonder if man knew what woman was, if he wanted her and accepted for that. None consider that maybe both found each other suitable, and decided to unite in matrimony, bound once and for all.''

Yoh didn't know what to think. Death's description of Hao made him sound so strange, more and less human than he ever considered. He sounded like good, wise person. But death's hungry description of Hao's soul ( was it such because he was truly strongest shaman ever? Or was he something different, something else?) made it sound as if she intended to eat him. He doubted Hao would ever allow that to happen, much less marry such person. Spirit. Force. Whatever she was.

'' Are we your descendants?'' He asked suddenly. Death blinked, gaping and confused.

'' What do you mean by that?''

'' Did you and he... have a children? Are we your descendants as well as his?'' Death blinked once again, before she burst in laughter, deep and joyous and rumbling. It sounded so human.

'' You're so funny. No, we didn't. We can't. better said, I can't.''

''Why?''

'' Because I'm death. I'm end of earthly life, beginning of your existence as ghost. I can't create or nurture life. Only wither and take.''

'' Oh. I'm sorry.''

'' You shouldn't be. That is my purpose, my nature. Reason for my existence. Feeling sorry for something like that is unreasonable. Fire can't freeze, water is never dry and I can't produce life. Universe would be much madder place if that was possible.''

'' But then, where did we come from?'' Death shrugged.

'' Apprentices. Servants. Adopted children. Other humans he laid with. His human wife.''

'' Human wife?'' Hao had two wives at same time?

'' Yes. There was me and there was she, some miko he married because of politics and tradition. She bore him child. And there were others.''

'' Did he cheat on you?'' Poor souls. He hoped that death didn't take vengeance against them but Hao.

'' No, he didn't. I knew all about it. I even advised him which ones were good. It wasn't rare in those days, to have several wives or concubines. But mostly it was politics. And sometimes boredom.''

'' Boredom? With what?''

'' With me. He grew weary of me sometimes, of chill and darkness and rot, so he wandered verdant forests and happy cities and laid down with humans and their warm, soft bodies.''

_Please stop there_, he pleaded in his mind. What happened yesterday was enough. He could feel his gut turning, his face frowning. It wasn't right, you couldn't just get bored with your wife. Hao didn't sound in least as kind person death described.

'' And you weren't angry?''

'' With what? I knew everything, and did same. Sometimes I too grew tired of his soul and warmth, and stalked cold and black corners of universe, where nothing can survive, and consorted with ancient demons and gods, with creatures that have never lived and will never join me. In the end, we would return to each other's side. Everybody was aware that those instances were meaningless, and nobody was hurt.'' Oh. Well then it was okay, he supposed. Every marriage had peculiarities, and if it made everybody happy, and as long as everybody was honest, it didn't really matter. It worked for them, obviously.

'' Let us talk about more pressing matters. What do you think of his goal?'' Yohmei cut in.

'' His goal?'' Death sneered. '' It is common cause of fights among us. Killing whole humanity in one day... Do you know how tedious that would be? How much work?''

'' So you are opposed to that?'' _Even if from completely selfish reasons_, Yohmei reasoned.

'' If you want to interpret it that way. I'm not as much opposed as not fond of it. But should that happen, his will will be will of Great Spirits. I give no special treatment to anybody. If I'm summoned, I will come. If person dies, they come to me. Simple as that.''

'' And you won't feel guilty?'' Yoh asked.

'' Guilty of what? That is my reason for existence. My nature. Great Spirits made that way at beginning of time. If somebody joins me, they have. There's nothing complicated about that. Sooner or later, I come to everybody. even stars and planets. One day, life will be completely extinguished, and universe rendered into frozen, dark void. That will be my last job, to turn everything off. And then I will stop existing, and rejoin Great Spirits together with last soul.''

'' And you aren't afraid of that? You will accept it?'' He could understand logically why death wouldn't care about mankind. When you were preparing for end of universe, of course one species was small. But his heart couldn't accept it, couldn't understand that somebody felt nothing at all in face of such misery.

'' As I said, that is my purpose. My nature. I cannot be afraid or hesitant anymore than wind can feel bad about blowing leaves off trees, or earthquake for destruction. Conscience, hesitation... Such things exist only within living, not within us.'' Death turned her abck towards them.

'' Thank you for this talk. It has been most delightful. Again, I assure you that I won't aid my husband in any way that goes against my purpose. And should you kill him, I will come for him as I have done so before. '' There was pause, and they all knew she was smiling.'' I might visit you again like this. I'd be most pleased to get to know you all better. For now, i will be going.''

'' Wait!'' Yoh shouted.

'' Yes, brother-in-law?''

'' What's your name?'' They couldn't keep calling her death, could they?

''Isn't it obvious? Death, nothing more, nothing less.'' Oh. They could.

And then she was gone, white fog and black ash lingering a second more after her disappearance.

* * *

'' How was it, my darling?''

'' Amazing, beloved husband. I would have loved if they remembered to ask about favor. But your brother asked about children.'' Of course he did, small fool. Everybody with two brain cells would understand that it was impossible for Death to get pregnant. But many people seemed to lack that sense. Once she wore same shape as they, they all started seeing her as simple spirit, sooner or later. They all forgot what she was.

He never did, neither with her or fire. But he still treated them like individuals, like people. And they were loyal and allowed him to confide in them.

So simple. And yet no shaman communed with them, with nature, in that way. With respect and awe they deserved. Nature couldn't be commanded, they bowed to nobody but Great Spirits, God, of which they were aspects. In the end, everybody, even he, could only be manipulated by nature. You could struggle and be destroyed, or accept and become one with them.

'' That little group of fanatics'' Death spoke, '' ones with so called goddess in iron box, are researching Taizan Fukun no Sai.''

'' They are? What for?''

'' They believe they could accomplish it. That my target did something similar.'' Fools. he was only one who could accomplish that ritual besides divine spirits. only those who could master pentagram and command demons could start ritual. Beating seventy five lords and crossing hell was only small part of it.

Beating Death was another.

'' I see. Thank you.''

'' What would it look otherwise?'' She was bound to him, as was he to her, by blood and ash and fire. They tied each other with debts, and though they would survive and prosper without other, it was much more pleasurable having somebody to talk and perform favors for you while they waited for long, lonely night to pass.

Giving him information and revealing forgotten treasures had nothing to do with her purpose. Just as nothing stopped him from killing those who defied her, from making her warm.

* * *

'' Master.'' Pale, almost blue face turned towards bowing servant.

'' Yes?''

'' Our workers were massacred.''

'' And you told me this because?'' As if he didn't have more important things to work on.

'' Attacker used Spirit of Fire.'' Man stopped.

_Is it... Is it true? Were legends correct?_

'' Master?''

'' Go to Tokyo bay. Where Shaman Fight is held. Ask them. Ask them about Hao Asakura.''

'' Yes ,master.''

This would complicate things on one hand. But on other...

_It seems that my family will finally have proper vengeance. Just you wait._

* * *

Here it is! Read, enjoy, please review!


End file.
